


Equilibrium?

by anassa_anemou



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brainwashing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint starts to feel weird things around Thor and they remind him of Loki’s time playing with his mind, he isn’t sure what to make of a alpha getting that close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was a struggle, and I wanted to keep things real and not rush things, the way out was to keep people guessing what will happen. I’m not sure if I will spend on this verse.

Sometimes Clint thinks he hates himself for not seeing it sooner or at least preparing himself for the shit-storm. If he thinks, it didn’t started when Loki was hit by one of the Doctor Doom’s bots, but when Thor, on a hot night and that detail was important, drunk, started to speak about the first time his brother went into heat.

 

“He was a curious thing, we didn’t know if he would be sterile or not, that was how the Allfather told such things; I had the fever one or two years before and it changed.” Thor paused then and Clint remembers thinking how hard would a world where betas were not sterile, but sterilized; a world where people like him couldn’t marry or choose their partners. “You call it knot, for the Aesir is a pass from a child to an adult and the military training intensify to make a new, brighter and as virile as possible young adult.”

 

Strange to think there weren’t alpha woman between them, Earth was full of female alphas. Clint was surrounded by them, many joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and higher scale jobs: Pepper and Maria were the ones he dealt every day and there wasn’t anything weak or lacking on them. Being a beta wasn’t less fulfilling either, Clint fucked, had flings and a long time ago, before S.H.I.E.L.D. he had dreamt about a wife or a partner and maybe children. 

 

Clint had a beta mother and an alpha father, and for many years he saw how love and companionship tied different people into a relationship that could work. Sometimes other kids would taunt him for having a weak father that never went looking for a omega, a true mate. It was all bullshit, of course it was, science had mapped alphas, betas e omegas, finding that a alpha-omega breeding could have a offspring of betas, alphas and omegas in equal measures, beta-alpha or beta-omega couples had the same odds, only beta-beta couples would have a higher chance of having betas than alphas and omegas. Traditionalists believed betas should only mate with betas, and alphas and omegas should only mate with each other.

 

“As I was saying, I knew to be a true Aesir and in my foolish ways would boast to all the court my alpha status; Loki would smirk, so young and malicious, making fun of me for thinking only with my cock. He wasn’t wrong, I was trying to lift the Ladies skirts and peak at them bathing or going round asking for pats.”

 

“I can just imagine a blond head in between the woman and pretending to be looking for a sweet or look around, seeing if someone wanted anything. I can’t say I didn’t try to see woman in the pool house, changing for my mother’s parties.” Tony has his trademark smirk on his face, drunk, closer to Thor own drunkenness, his cheeks red with the liquor, but closer to a tipsy state than anything else. “Did you hug them and used as an excuse to rub to their tits?” 

 

“I won’t say I did, but there was ways to touch them and run away when they screamed. Loki never got close to woman, not that he did with men, but sometimes he would linger, watching the guards training. I didn’t pay much attention, because most boys would try to be there, but they would disband when the guards did, Loki would continue to stay there, watching. What I didn’t know.” Clint could see Thor’s faint smile become fonder and he looked the other way, Loki was still a sore spot and fondness wasn’t something he liked to see. “Mother banished me one day from our wing, she told me Loki wasn’t feeling well and I should not disturb him. I only knew what the problem was years later, mother was really good at concealing when she wanted.”

 

Steve was looking uncomfortable, as if Thor’s telling of Loki’s heat was like a nightmare he didn’t want to relive or hear. Clint felt sympathy, they all knew Steve had lived an incredibly hard life as an omega before the serum, and his new status as alpha only intensified his fierceness to fight for omega rights. Once he even helped a omega couple to keep their child, providing them jobs at the Tower and personally looking after them; omega-omega couples were taboo, all society looking at them as freaks for not wanting to mate with partners that didn’t have genitals to breed. Omega males had a sub-male genitalia and couldn’t get other omegas pregnant, omega-females only had female genitalia. Steve told them, one Omega was a scientist and made the in-vitro fertilization.

 

“Loki was passing his first change, the first heat, he was too young, while breeders had their first heat with the equivalent to fourteenth, fifteenth here on Earth, he had his with eight. Father decided he should be kept locked so no alpha would harm him. He was such a small thing and I dread to think what would happen if an Alpha in it’s rip had taken him. ” Thor looked subdued, almost still, so Clint gasped when Steve slammed his fist on the couch arm, not expecting movement in his direction.

 

“They call omegas, breeders?” Steve frowned and looked away, his fist still curled tight against the leather. 

 

“Yes, I forget here on Midgard you do not call omegas this and it can be perceived as an insult. Lady Jane will be displeased to find I forgot and hurt your feelings. Forgive, friend Steve. ” Thor reached and hugged Steve, one armed, but not less comforting. “Loki always told me how callous I can be, I think he was right.”

 

“It’s ok, sometimes I forget you aren’t from here. Calling an omega a breeder is more than just an insult, Thor, is to forget they are human beings and are not in this world to be taken to bed for reproduction. I know this has changed a bit, but when I was one of them things were horrible.” Thor whispers he wants to hear and Steve, before speaking, forces air into his lungs before looking down at his hands. “People didn’t respect us, we were fighting for freedom, killing the Nazis meant not letting them spread hate and traditional views of how people should mate and who was fit to live or be dead based on their genes. If he could, Hitler would have exterminated every beta and omega, leaving only Alphas to rule this new twisted world. The serum was meant to allow Alpha interbreeding, not to turn one status to another.”

 

“Dad used to say being an omega meant dead in most of the cases, a lot of alphas would kill omegas after they had children. They wouldn’t bond with the omegas and used the first heat when the omegas were more tuned to their bodies than their minds. When I was born he jumped in and tried to work suppressants that would inhibit me to anyone, it’s probably the only thing I can say the old man did to help me with all of this mess.”

 

And by mess Tony meant the fact he was an omega with a crazed heat schedule if left to it’s natural regulation. If Howard hadn’t invented suppressants Tony would have to be watched twenty-four seven, or he could been kidnapped by an alpha in a higher position or taken to the slave market. Steve didn’t say anything, but Clint could see Howard was still a sore topic between him and Tony: Steve had been Howard’s mate and he still felt aftershocks of the bond, feeling protective even with his alpha’s death.

 

“In the camps things were worse, we would get there and the omegas would be put in cellars to test the heat process, they would scream, cry, try to kill each other. I would hear them, I still hear them at night, their pleas to be killed, I can’t imagine the pain of being without a heat mate or suppressants. They would keep betas around to see if they would form a knot and bring alphas to see if the omegas would react differently. There were so many people hurt, raped and bleeding, left there to start the process over and over. I learned later they would induce the heat, can you imagine living months in heat?”

 

Clint looked away, his gaze flicking to the city lights, he wanted to get out, to go up and look it from the highest part on the tower, but wouldn’t leave the room while they were all wound tight. Sometimes he wondered what had changed for him to be the sane on in this, the one that along Natasha had to pull people together. Of course being betas it was expected of them, to keep a level head, but it was so strange.

 

He looked back to the room to see Natasha escorting Steve out, with Bruce leaving as soon as they entered the elevator. Tony grabbed the scotch bottle and gave Thor a pat before following Bruce down the hall. Clint had serious suspicions those two were fucking, but he kept his mouth shut, it was not his business to meddle. He needed to focus, Thor had a wrecked expression on his face and Clint knew he wouldn’t sleep well like this, so he forced his discomfort down and asked about Loki.

 

“So Loki was locked with your mother, did she made you move permanently?” Thor looked up, startled and Clint was sure he thought everyone left. The god didn’t thank him, only his eyes shined with gratitude, and his face went soft.

 

“Yes, I didn’t know why and Loki wouldn’t talk to be me about it, he left people assume what had happened, he knew what it meant, even if he was so young. Being a bre.., an omega meant he would have potions to take, like your suppressors. He would have to go to the service with mother while the other boys went hunting and to the guards school. It also meant he would be married with a foreigner, shoved aside because Aesir didn’t believe omegas could rule without a male alpha at their side and father would never allow his son to be with a male; after we locked Loki, father explained to me he didn’t wish to see Loki ruling, and if he married before me, by the rules, any of us could take a pledge to the throne. ”

 

“I don’t imagine Loki as a mindless bride, what he thought of it?” Clint was curious, while he known, somewhere on his mind, Loki was an omega, but he never thought to think of him as weak or unfit to rule because of his status. If anything, only Loki’s madness and the brainwashing were points he didn’t know how to deal with.

 

Loki had been a loving master, showering him with attention while Clint followed his orders: feeding him by hand, bathing him and making sure he was not hurt after the first mission. Loki has something almost maternal when he touched people around him; not that it made him less scary or less dangerous, Clint thought it made him even more terrifying, because putting the brainwashing aside, he still remembered the cold tenderness that emanated from Loki, and that was pretty fucked.

 

“He was fierce like a wild wolf, snapping teeth: Loki liesmith, Loki silver tongued. He used words, magic, occasionally his fists to keep people away. With time in his hands he searched for a way to bind himself, to not feel the heat. When the Allfather noticed that, he would take Loki’s magic away, but as soon as he gave it back, Loki would start it all over again. ”

 

Thor seemed to relax, his eyes closing and his body gradually sprawling in the couch while he talked. He kept silent for a few minutes and turned to look at Clint, smiling soft; it was almost like an invitation and Clint almost took it, before his body tensed. Thor was frowning now, his steps firm while he walked to the window Clint was perched on.

 

“Thank you for listening, my friend, I will go rest in my quarters before I sleep in the couch and wake up to Anthony’s art in my face again.” Thor squeezed his shoulder, assuring and strong, before leaving the room. 

 

Clint looked back at the city and tried to forget how his stomach curled with pleasure with that single touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint’s reaction to finding out that Loki is bonded is hilarious or so Tony keeps reminding him while they drink scotch at the roof. Thor had come to him while he was in the gym, asking why did Clint stopped cooking breakfast with him the last few days. Tony was sitting nearby, watching Natasha and Steve train together at the ring and pretending not to laugh at the giant pout in Thor’s expression. 

 

And it wasn’t like Clint hadn’t sent messages through Natasha or left notes for Thor at the fridge, but the god had his arms crossed and the most petulant posture Clint ever seen. It would be funny, if Clint weren’t feeling guilt for really trying to keep away: Thor had started a routine of telling tons of stories about Loki and became touchy, which didn’t bode well with Clint’s need for space.  
“Friend Clint, I thought you felt the same satisfaction as I while sharing a meal, and I rather liked your breakfast of the victorious.” Thor put one hand in his shoulder and Clint whole body shuddered. 

 

“It’s the breakfast of the champions, Thor, and I just been busy, I thought Tash passed on my apologies.” Clint could see Natasha’s smirk, even if her body was turned and focused on Steve.

 

“Lady Natasha informed me of your other obligations; perhaps we could dine together this evening? ” Thor’s eyes were shining and Clint saw the slumped shoulders as if Thor believed he would say no. He really wanted to say no, but at the same time, he was aware that if he continued to avoid Thor, things could easily start to affect the team.

 

“Can we leave it for tomorrow night? I have a meeting with Coulson in about an hour.” The lie slipped through his tongue, and he pretended not to hear Tony’s snort or Natasha’s huff, Thor kept looking at him for a few seconds, before he pulled Clint’s hand to his.

 

It was then that Thor, while massaging his wrist, asked if Clint was afraid of being near him and if his mind would appease if Thor told him he and Loki had bonded a long time ago, meaning, while Thor could be with other people, especially since Loki had been locked, he was always aware of his bond and that made him less inclined to court another male. 

 

All Clint could hear was Loki bonded, his body shaking and trying to pull away from Thor, at the same time the god was pulling him forward, and that was when he felt to his butt, making Tony explode in laughter. Clint just wanted to throw up or better, hide and then throw up. If Loki was bonded to Thor, why in hell was his body having those chills and sudden heats? And worst, why had him felt those same things while in Loki’s power?

 

The last thing he saw, before bolting out of the room, was Natasha cold face and her hand coming down to smack Tony’s head. Clint wanted it to bruise, that way, at least, he would feel less horrified with all the situation. Coming back to the present he looks to his side to see Tony with a thoughtful expression on his face, looking at Clint and then back at the city lights. 

 

“I think you need to see this with the big guy’s perspective, he is an alpha and probably been picking all sort of signs from you, which means, even if he is your friends and teammate, his instincts are telling him to fuck you. Now, you have to decide if you want the physical contact or if your thing is a more permanent stitch; Thor is probably cool with both.” Tony continued to look to the city, eyes now trailing far away, instead of the city below.

 

“It’s not that easy, what about Loki? If they are bonded, wouldn’t it be weird? Bonded pairs don’t usually go for other people.”

 

“Well, Blondy did tell he went for other people, and Dr. Foster was all hot for him, I doubt they didn’t boink. It’s not that uncommon for people to have sides. Dad would talk about this guy that was in a triad with another man and a chick, so I gather it is possible.” Tony closed his eyes and drank a big gulp of beer before setting the bottle aside. “For all is good, Loki is not here and Thor is, and come on, Legolas, how many months ago did you anointed the joints? I bet it was pre clusterfuck. You deserve some fun, and I would be all wet with some Norse god shaking his knot in front of me.”

 

Clint doesn’t answer, and Tony doesn’t press, thank god it wasn’t Natasha with him, or he would be tortured until he gave her an answer.

***

Thor is laying in his bed when Clint stops by his room and knocks on the door, at first he doesn’t want to get up and answer the door, even if Friend Tony’s Voice continues to call his attention. Clint has been really difficult to understand, more so than Loki when they were younger, and almost as difficult as grown-up Loki. He remembers how difficult it was for Loki to trust him and come to his bed, it’s been a long time since he got a true Omega underneath him; there is a strange undercurrent to Clint, he is a beta, but somehow he triggers in Thor such a soothing effect besides the arousal.

 

Loki had been squitish, moving from him when Thor tried to touch him: the smallest touch to his wrist, made him jump away from Thor; once or twice, when he was distracted reading in the old library, Thor had silently approached and manage to touch the back of his neck, and Loki would tense his spine, ducking the touch. Thor courted him, bringing books, scrolls, potions and spell stones from his trips. He sneaked sweets from the kitchen and the wine they shouldn’t be drinking, but it made Loki blush so pretty, Thor didn’t mind if the Allfather punished him.

 

Thor takes a big breath and moves to the door, he can have a conversation without twitching or getting mad. If Clint didn't realize how wound up Thor had been for weeks, Tony certainly did and while he was a dear friend, Thor was almost using Mjolnir on him. When Thor opens the door, Clint is leaning against the door frame, looking down.

 

“Friend Clint, may I know the reason for this visit?” Thor doesn’t invite Clint in, the bed is too close and he holds his ground: Thor can hold himself, but it’s been a long period without his mate and Clint is smelling so good.

 

“It would be better if we got in and asked JARVIS to do a sound and video lockdown, I don’t want Tony to see this.” Thor looks at Clint’s flushed face and his eyes widen, his scent is sweet, not like a full Omega, but mouth watering all the same.

 

“Very well.” Thor turns to the side, extending his hand for Clint to get in, he doesn’t move and Clint’s body brushes his, it’s an electric feeling that rushes his whole body.

 

Clint talks to Friend Tony’s Voice , and Thor leans in his headboard, waiting. It’s nice to hear another voice in his room, even if it’s not directed to him. When Clint gets close, Thor pulls him to rest against his body, wanting to be close: while Betas don’t need touch to ground them, Thor knows they need comfort, in a friendly way as anyone. Clint tenses again and Thor can see his eyes wide, trying to relax near Thor.

 

“What did you want to talk to me, my friend?” 

 

“I’m not sure what is happening and maybe there is something wrong with the water or Tony messed up with his suppressants and we are all being affected without knowing, but I’m feeling this things and I had to not be around you.” Clint’s flushed face has a delicate frown and Thor knows it’s more emotion the snipper usually shows. “I keep having chills, and dreams, when you touch me it’s not just me tensing because I’m not used too, is almost like I was in heat.”

 

“If I remember correctly from Lady Jane’s conversation, betas have incidental heats, not like omegas, since they don’t take days or are truly instinctive, but if they like an alpha’s interested, they simulate some characteristics of true heats. ” Thor says it carefully, pausing and waiting to see any emotion cross Clint’s face, when he sees a hint of relief, he continues to repeat what Lady Janes once told him. “It’s not something to worry about, Lady Jane told me she has them and other betas have them too, it just shows you would like to mate. She told me sometimes a beta can feel the false heat because he found someone special. Is it that what you feel when I’m near you.”

 

“Even if it was, what about Loki? How does that work, you mated, your family appears not to know, what happens when he enters heat again? Or how can we be more than just two people fucking to interrupt a bond?”

 

“I would thought Midgardians knew about triads, and the Allfather is aware of our bond, when one mates their true match, it produces quite some energy, which means he felt it. And while he was displeased, there wasn’t anything he could do, Aesir law doesn’t permit an alpha and his omega to be separated. If Loki enters his heat, I will be escorted to his cell.”

 

Clint is looking at him with a deeper frown, his eyes small from tension and his body sending danger warnings to Thor. It is such a strange feeling to feel rejection and want in the same waft of pheromones, Thor doesn’t like the smell and crinkles his own forehead. Midgardians like to think there are more developed than Aesir law, especially if comparing omega’s and beta’s rights, but Thor knows they are behind in acknowledging other types of family constitution. In the other eight realms there many expressions and forms bonds can take, and while the Aesir prefer alpha-omega bonds, they are aware of other forms. The Allfather had been revising the scrolls and calling counselors for a few months trying to update the Midgardians costumes and revising if the Laws should suffer changes to allow relationships to betas outside beta-beta bond after seeing Earth’s example.

 

“Huh, triads? That would mean being with Loki, then? How do you think I could do that?” Thor looks confused for a moment and then he reaches to pull Clint back to his side, not allowing him to fleet.

 

“I will not make you be near Loki if you don’t want, but there is a good possibility he be drawn to us, as well as you being drawn to him. I know what Loki did to you is almost unforgiving and he should be ashamed to take another warrior’s will, but did he hurt you, Clint? I know you didn’t wish to betray your team, or the people you worked for and I know it hurt to be in Loki’s plan or have people dead, but did you consider that Loki never touched you, if not with care? I’m willing to guess he felt something for you, even if at the time he didn’t have time for it.”

 

“Do you think I care? Do you FUCKING THINK I CARE FOR WHAT HE FELT? For fucks sake, Thor, people died, and you will excuse him just because he didn’t ‘hurt’ me.” Clint smashed his hand down on Thor chest and pulled himself off, it didn’t matter his body was screaming to him to lower his voice or how his fingers twitched when they connected with the god’s chest.

 

“There isn’t an excuse, Clint. If I made my peace with Loki is because I can still feel good in him, even when he trashes in my hold. Don’t you think it hurts me when he goes and does those things, that the bond suffer? He told me he would do anything to serve the bond, that he hated I mated him.”

 

“He is your brother, why the hell did you think it was a good idea?” Clint is panting and Thor is looming at him, eyes hurt and shining.

 

“You don’t choose who you form a bond with, and I was as surprise as him when he presented himself to me, we were young and mother had been away in a delayed return because of the weather. It was the first heat he spend with around me, it was it took for us to bond and later mate. When you are near me, I feel a thread joining us, and that’s why I think if we mated, it would become a true bond, one that would connect you to Loki, and that, it’s your choice.” 

 

Clint moved from the bed, trying to create some distance, and Thor waited for him to take the news in; this moment was crucial, if Clint wanted it, even with Loki shadow haunting them, it would mean his instincts were correct, it meant a full triad and maybe a chance Clint own steady pheromones would equilibrate him and Loki. Not that Thor wanted Clint for that, but it would be an added bonus. Lost in his thoughts, it took him a moment to notice the green light involving Clint, when he tried to get closer, the light was inclosing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki felt bursts of satisfaction coming through the bond for weeks, Thor had been happier than he ever felt and it was calming when he was by himself in the cage. He always felt Thor moods amusing, especially when they went from happy to hurtful or ashamed and he tried his best to influence his brothers moods: it was powerful to watch his alpha bend. When Loki started to feel affection through the bond, and not directed at him, he started to peek between the worlds fabric, hearing snips of talks, seeing in his dream short images of Thor and the sniper he held in his hands when all had started.

 

At first they were good distractions, Loki would look without much care, just feeling less caged and less willing to break free; while the Allfather had warded everything with his magic, Loki’s own energy was draining the power and transforming it to his own. Then Thor started to look lovingly at the archer, each time his feelings more transparent in his face, his actions more candid toward the man. 

 

Loki hated it, his alpha should not look to others, he should be at his feet, taking care of his needs. He never wanted anyone to put a leash on him, but Thor had been less terrible than others, allowing Loki to have his space and his own life: Loki was sure his brother had regrets in that area. While he wanted to be truly free, his instincts wanted Thor, and even if Thor had his share of lovers, the only reason Loki sought other out was because he wanted to be equal to Thor, and that meant have careless affairs.

 

He started monitoring the situation when he realized Thor was just wanting the archer for a brief rolling on the sheets, his idiotic brother wanted to bond the human, bring him in their own bond and Loki would not stand that. When Thor finally laid the situation in the human’s feet, Thor intervened, he would not be bonded with someone else without having a say in it. And that was why he had transport both of them to his cage, it was time to say a few words, and Thor would hear them, after all, Loki had him gagged and bound in his magic.

 

“Look what I have here, my idiotic brother and his new pet. Funny how I thought after that woman you wouldn’t try to find another sterile to mate. If you just need a warm body you could have gone and rented an dark elf, they are quite good to bed.” Loki could see Thor’s downcast eyes, his need to look slightly to the side and assure himself the human was well, without showing much emotion to Loki. “Oh, I see, this one is special? It would be beneath him to bed him without a knot? He can’t carry your children Thor, the knot wouldn’t lock, you wouldn’t mate. Did you not learn that with the woman?” Loki knew Thor had loved his human to the point of not caring if she would get pregnant or not, and afterwards Loki found she was not sterile and what they called betas, were in fact defective omegas or so they appeared to him.

 

Loki circles them, they don’t have much time, the Allfather is bound to discover his magic outburst, even if he tried to cover it, but it gives him a thrill to watch the archer eyes as he takes in the childbearing prospect, not that he can, Loki knew only female betas could act as omegas. Thor’s eyes are on him, hard and commanding and Loki can feel an ache in his lower back, Thor may be bound, but he can still show Loki his dominance.

 

“Oh, do you want him to bond us and stabilized our bond, Thor? Do you think I can have a human in my bed? That I will present for him, that I will carry his children? You were always stupid in thinking we could find someone to complete a triad, i told you it was rare, but do you actually listen?” 

 

Loki lets the gag move from Thor mouth, waiting for him to reply, but he can see his brother is trying to loosen himself while asking the human questions, even if he should know Loki put a gag on him too. He is thinking of putting the gag back in Thor’s mouth when the Allfather annuls his spell and sets both of them free. 

 

“Were you indulging me, Loki? Do I need to cast other wards?” Odin’s face is hard, but there is a hint of curiosity to the human who is currently taking a defensive posture, in spite of the gods superior powers that could decimate him at a blink. Before Loki can say anything Thor is sputtering words, Loki hears “bond”, mate, triad and a lot of other things before he focus on the human again. “I suppose you are in your right to negotiate with your mate, but I will be outside, looking so Loki doesn’t leave.”

 

Odin has an smirk in his eyes, Loki can see it brings him satisfaction to see Thor ask for something he is sure Loki will never agree. The old god wants them strained, wants the bond to weaken, and while he leaves Loki starts to think, maybe he fool Thor and the human and make Odin sorry for believing Loki will be predictable again.

 

“Ah, yes, Thor, tell me what are your pets skills. After all, if we will bed him and bring him into our bond, I need to test it, don’t you think?” Loki smirks as Odin glares at him, but the god doesn’t do anything, choosing to leave them alone as the courting and the bond arrangements require.

 

“Do not play it like this just because it would wound father. I shared your thought about Clint, I know how you felt when he was near you, even if he was under your power. Aren’t you tired of all of this? You could be happy, Loki.” The human is watching them, his face cold and closed, trying not to show what he is thinking. Loki doesn’t want to get near him, but he does and when he touches his face, the human tenses, but Loki can feel the electric feeling coursing through them.

 

Loki only felt this with Thor and it he lets his hand drop to the side of his body, if he can feel this and Thor does as well, it means it could be a viable union. He isn’t sure how he feels knowing a human could share a bond with him, like this, naturally. Thor eyes are heavy in him and the human continues to stare, his own eyes are cold, Loki knows he needs to guard himself.

 

“Is your pet happy with this? I think he wanted to kill me for messing with his head, even if I was nothing but warm with him.” The human laughs and it’s not a pretty sight, his eyes shining and mouth deformed.

 

“I would never say you were warm.” His voice is strong, not a line of tremor and Loki can feel a pull to him, it’s not like his need to present to Thor in heat, but isn’t the way he treats other steriles.

 

“I prefer cold affection, after all I’m an Frost Giant.” It’s the first time Loki admits it careless and he can see how it affects Thor, his body moving in his direction, trying to get close and comfort his omega. They been for a few minutes in each other’s presences, but Loki can feel the tendrils of the bond thickening and getting close. Thor is right, there is something there, possibly a triad foundation, but it’s not this easy, even if his brother wants it to be. “He won’t bond me , Thor, not willingly, are you going to force him?” Loki voice is low, his eye looking beyond Thor shoulder, to the glass wall. 

 

“I would never force him or anyone to join any bond, brother, if he chooses, it will be his wishes alone.” Thor looks at the human as he says the words and the human nods, his eyes still hard.

 

The human approaches him, his hand touches the side of Loki’s face, a brush of knuckles that make them both shiver. Thor gets closer and closer, until his body is pressing against Loki, his nose brushing against his ear, smelling the first wave of pheromones pouring from him. When Loki looks out he can see Odin watching, his eyes full of mischief and Loki closes his eyes: the bastard knew all along, he let Loki bring them here, he faked the anger and the satisfaction. In moments like this he can feel some feeling of kinship with the older god.

 

“I don’t know what is happening here and I still have to wrap my head around the fact my body is reacting to both of you, but I won’t run.” His words are hard as is his instance and his hand is no longer in Loki’s face, this is a warning, for Loki to behave and his mind tells him to put the human back in his own power, but Thor holds his wrist, making him stop.

 

“We will visit you again, I will arrange things with the Allfather. We will take this slowly and you will think if you want this or not. I hope you can see the good in this, of how we could be a true omega and a true alpha for each other, of how we would gain another mate.” Thor realizes him and pulls the human wrist in hand, substituting Loki, as his leave through the opening Loki is sure Odin created.

 

He isn’t sure what to make of this, but he supposes he has time; perhaps he will send dreams to them both and torment them, that a least is not something the Allfather can suppress: Loki will have fun sending nightmares and, maybe, if he feels generous, erotic fantasies. He can’t wait to have Thor barging here and telling him to stop, Thor is always more gorgeous flushed with anger.


End file.
